


She Ate My Heart

by LittleTayy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma expected a lot of things when she imagined telling Regina she loved her. She imagined shock, annoyance, indifference and maybe even a tenderly 'I love you too' from the formidable woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Ate My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, this was written from a prompt my lovely friend maemarvelous gave me! She basically wanted sorta smutty angsty Swan Queen, with 'someone rejects the other'. I think my mind went a little darker than was really intended but I like it anyway!
> 
> Review if you'd like!

She is in love with her, despite trying to deny it and bury underneath false feelings of annoyance and dislike. She knew it almost instantly the first time they slept, when she looked up and through half lidded eyes saw Regina watching her. Since then their little play times have seemed more intimate than they've ever been. 

  
The only thing that troubles Emma is that she isn't sure whether Regina has any type of feelings for her. Sure there's the obviously lust and annoyance and sometimes amusement but she's never been able to pick up on anything deeper. There are moments however that make Emma pause where she sees a subtle shift in the brunettes eyes; one of tenderness and vulnerability. At least that's what Emma thinks they are. 

  
Like right now, Emma is lying on her side watching the brunette sit up and look around for her clothes. It’s a Wednesday morning and they are in Emma's bed and its only a few hours until sunrise. Both Emma and Regina know that the mayor should leave before the sun or Mary Margaret arises. 

  
This morning however Emma is feeling courageous, a feeling she's not quite used to. She sits up on her knees, shuffling across the bed until her front is to Regina's back. She is about to lean forward into the brunette when Regina stands, almost abruptly, and slips into her underwear. 

  
Emma watches her silently for a few moments as the mayor manages to locate her bra and her dress. Regina is just shimmying into her dress when she feels the blonde’s eyes on her. Looking up to meet Emma's eyes Regina stops what she's doing, leaving her dress to hang at her waist and her chest exposed. 

  
"What?" She whispers in mild annoyance.

  
"Um....ah-" 

  
"Spit it out Miss Swan. I don't have all night," Regina replies sarcastically, arching a perfect eyebrow at the younger woman. 

  
"I love you," Emma blurts out, not meaning to actually spill her confession.   
Emma expected a lot of things when she imagined telling Regina she loved her. She imagined shock, annoyance, indifference and maybe even a tenderly 'I love you too' from the formidable woman. She did not however expect the cruel, malicious laughter that bubbled up from the brunette. 

  
"You love me?" The tone is mocking and amused. 

  
Emma frowns, not liking how vulnerable she feels or the predatory look in Regina's eyes. She is frozen as Regina steps closer to the bed, leaning over the blonde almost menacingly. Emma doesn't know what to do though because she has never said those words to anybody before and his was not the reaction she was hoping for. 

  
"Did you expect me to say it _back_ Miss Swan?" Regina asked scathingly, like the mere thought of the words burned her. 

  
"Well...I don't know," Emma said quietly, almost quiet enough that Regina missed them. 

  
"Isn't that precious, dear," Regina continued as if Emma had not spoken, "You silly, stupid girl. You honestly thought I could love _you_?" The Mayor scoffed. "Please, you are _nothing_ but a weak little _plaything_ ," Regina continued as she took hold of Emma's hands and roughly pushed her back onto the bed. "Something I can use when I get bored," she continued nipping roughly at the blonde’s neck, "Something that will come _running_ when I call. _Like a pet_ ," the brunette hissed as she spread Emma's thighs with her knees and roughly entered the blonde with two fingers. "Oh my God, Miss Swan, you're so _wet_." 

  
Emma squirmed under the brunette, tears gathering in her eyes at Regina's words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten it so wrong. She had thought Regina had loved her but instead she saw her as nothing more than a plaything. 

  
She gasped in surprise however when she felt Regina's fingers thrust into her roughly. She was wet already, her traitorous body responding to the woman above her. Emma tried to free her hands but Regina kept them in a vice like grip. Before she knew it though Emma was moaning and writhing beneath the brunette as Regina brought her closer to her climax. 

  
It was another couple of minutes but soon Emma was moaning out the brunettes name in pure pleasure. She felt tears pooling in her eyes however as Regina pulled her fingers out, wiping them crassly on the blondes own stomach. She let go of her hands and backed off the bed, fixing her dress and hair and slipping her shoes back on before stopping at the doorway. 

  
"You came, my name on your lips, even after what I said to you. You really are a stupid little _whore_ ," Regina chuckled as she looked back at the blonde who was trying not to let the tears fall. 

  
As Regina left Mary Margaret's apartment, quietly, Emma curled up on her side, knees to her chest. It took a few moments but quickly the tears broke the dam and Emma was left sobbing into her mattress. She had just, for the first time, confessed her love for someone, only for her heart to be ripped from her chest and be abused by the one she loves. The most pathetic part about it however is that she knows the next time Regina calls she will be there because the other woman doesn't even need to rip her heart out to completely control Emma. 


End file.
